So Wrong
by xxStemxx
Summary: Rachel holds a glee party and Quinn is suddenly finding Rachel attractive. Smut in later chapters. First fanfic. Will take and type of help i can get.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own glee or anything. Obviously.**

Quinn Fabray could not believe herself. Earlier in the day during glee club when Rachel announced her dads were going out of town and said she could have her friends from glee over, she thought the idea was laughable and stupid. She was about to throw an insult at the girl until she noticed everyone else in the room with smiles on their faces as they seemed to think it was a good idea. The only reason she decided to go is because everyone else was going and Quinn was not one to be left out. She got to Rachel's almost last as she didn't want to be the first one there.

After about an hour of drinking whatever kind of alcohol Santana and Puck decided to bring someone was poking around in the family room and managed to find Rockband for Wii. Quinn thought this was a typical type of game for Rachel to have and then heard Finn say

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's play some Rockband!"

This was all O.K for Quinn. At this point she could believe what was happening. It was just about half an hour later when Rachel ended up playing the drums while Brittany sang and Artie played the guitar when things started to get weird. The problem was that Quinn had her eyes glued to Rachel. She was captivated watching the fine layer of sweat on her body and her breasts bounce up and down in time with the drum beats. The worst part was, Quinn was finding herself getting hot and then she realised that she was getting turned on.

The only thing that managed to bring Quinn back down to Earth was a sharp jab of fingers in her side. Quinn tore her eyes away from the brunette's breasts to see Santana glaring at her.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked.

"Were you just staring at RuPaul?" Santana demanded more than asked.

Uh oh, busted. A quick as she could she though through a list of responses that would take away the Latina's suspicions.

"No. Of course not. Why would I ever want to stare at Man Hands?" Quinn thought that was an okay response. She didn't need Santana catching on to this. They may be friends, but they still fought for dominance.

"Well i was thinking the same thing as i watched you stare at her since the start of this terrible song."

She was watching me from the start of the song? Fuck. Quinn thought to herself.

"I was just wondering if it were possible to look any more unco." She decided it was best to change her lie a bit since she had been caught so badly.

"Really? She is playing one of the hardest songs in the game in hard difficulty and is doing the best in the band."

After being caught and staring at Rachel to begin with Quinn had completely forgotten there were other people in the room.

"Wha..? Oh right, Brittany and Artie. I didn't say she was doing badly i said she looked unco."

"Thats how you are supposed to play the drums Q."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

This conversation was getting way to close for comfort and Quinn was running out of lies.

"I'm going to go get a drink."

With that Quinn turned around went into the kitchen and got a soft drink from the fridge. She decided it was best to be sober in her current situation. Quinn was glad the drink was cold as it gave her a chance to cool down after her embarrassment and her horniness. She walked back into the family room and immediately regretted it as she walked in just as the free play for points at the end of the song started and she felt her panties become very damp. She was enthralled watching Rachel's breasts bounce impossibly fast as she hit the drums as quickly as she could.

When the song finished and Rachel turned around Quinn quickly looked away and started to talk to Brittany and said he the first thing that came to her head.

"You sang really well Britt."

Quinn didn't really hear the other blondes response because she was too busy watching Rachel out of the corner of her eye because she could see the brunette looking at her with a quizzical expression , but let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard Rachel say,

"Finn, Noah. You guys are disgusting. My eyes are up here."

At least, Quinn thought, I'm not the only one turned on right now.

The rest of the night went on without too many problems for Quinn, although she found herself looking at Rachel much more than she would care to admit. Quinn praised herself on her decision not to drink any alcohol later in the night when Puck threw Rachel into her pool. When Quinn saw Rachel come out of the pool dripping wet she felt herself get hot again so she struck up another conversation with Santana about the Cheerios.

Quinn was desperate to get out of there before she did anything stupid but didn't know how to without being rude or getting asked questions because it was only was therefore glad when Tina said she had to leave so Quinn said she needed to as well. When Quinn got into her car a fierce battle broke out in her head.

"I'm not gay" one side said.

"Your panties tell a different tale. Rachel made you wet and she didn't even do anything!" Retorted the other side.

"But it was a one time thing."

"You have never been this wet though."

When Quinn got home it was 11 and she decided to go to bed. She went straight to her room, unbuttoned her jeans and stuck her right hand into her panties. She couldn't help but moan as she felt how wet Rachel had made her. With her other hand she grabbed her left breast over her plain black shirt and started pinching her nipple until it was rock hard. She then did the same with her other breast as she started to massage her clit in slow circles. She decided she needed more so she let go of her breast and put two fingers into her pussy while imagining it was Rachel doing it to her. She started massaging her clit quicker and slamming her fingers into herself harder as she became closer to her climax. She was right on the edge so she pinched her clit and came.

"Oh fuck. Rachel. Oh my God."

Quinn bucked her hips as she rode out her orgasm still moving her fingers but slowing down as the tremors subsided. Quinn wiped her fingers on her panties as she decided they were soiled anyway. As Quinn changed into some shorts and a tank top she thought to herself. Masturbating to Rachel Berry and coming that hard. How pathetic and oh so wrong. She fell asleep with the brunette still on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: May take a few weeks for the next update. Going on a holiday. Bear with me because I know this fic is going to be 4 or 5 chapters. I just have to type up the rest. Next chapter is all sexy times but this one has none.**

Quinn woke up on Saturday morning at 9. This was way too early for her to be waking up on a weekend but it took her a few minutes to realise why she was up. It was because she had gone to sleep at only 11. Frustration and shame filled her when she thought about why she had gone to sleep so early.

Rachel Berry.

At the mere thought of the girl last night, Quinn found herself growing aroused again. This wasn't right. In fact it was oh so very wrong. The blonde attempted to push the thought of Rachel from her mind so she could sleep again but knew it to be useless. It was one of the things Quinn hated about herself. When she woke up in the morning, she stayed up.

Quinn ran through a list of actions she could take to assure that this did not happen again. Some of them were very dirty and she found that these ones were the thoughts she wanted to act on. Most of her thoughts now revolved around having her head in between Rachel's legs. Again she tried to push these thoughts from her mind because she felt herself begin to heat up and could fell her shorts growing wet with her desire.

"No. It's Rachel Berry. You. Don't. Like. Her." Quinn told herself out loud. It was true as she didn't like the diva at all but she still found herself incredibly turned on by her. Over half an hour of thoughts later, Quinn got out of bed and put some clothes on with a decision in her head. She was going to seduce Rachel Berry. Quinn thought that if she could just have a taste of what having sex with Rachel would be like, she would stop having dirty thoughts.

Quinn was just going to do what she wanted with the brunette and then throw her to the side. If she could get that to happen all of the thoughts would go away and she could forget what had happened. No strings attached.

There was a major problem Quinn could see in all of this. As far as she could tell Rachel was straight. She hadn't given it much thought but knew it was going to be a definite obstacle and major task in seducing the diva but Quinn thought she just needed a plan and it would work itself out. Another problem was that they would have to do it in secret so that Quinn's reputation would be unharmed. So with these two thoughts in mind Quinn spent the rest of her weekend thinking up a plan to seduce the other girl it had to be failsafe and also secretive.

On Monday morning Quinn had only a small part of her plan worked out. She now knew how she could seduce the girl in secret. On Friday they had P.E last period and as it was the second week of a fortnight time table they had no glee afterwards. Rachel was always last out of the locker room and that was common knowledge. Quinn figured she could dawdle behind the rest of her class, lock the door when only the brunette and herself were left inside the try to seduce her.

She still didn't know how to seduce the diva though. All she could think of was to kiss her and see what happened. Wasn't what Quinn would call failsafe but it was all she had. By Thursday she still didn't really have a plan so she figured she would just have to kiss the diva. She knew she wasn't going to think up another plan because her thoughts kept swaying to unholy things and she was feeling a familiar throbbing between her legs. Even though it was only 10 Quinn threw in the towel and went to bed. Her fantasies were starting to run away with her and she would not let herself masturbate to the diva again.

She managed to go to a restless sleep at midnight with more thoughts of Rachel on her mind and some completely ruined and thoroughly soaked shorts on her legs. Quinn was proud of herself for not giving in to temptation though.

During P.E on Friday Quinn made sure to put her eyes anywhere but the diva and tried to focus on dodging the balls coming at her as they were playing dodge ball. I can do whatever i want to her at the end of the period. Quinn thought to herself even though she wasn't entirely convinced it was true.

When the bell rang Quinn let out a sigh of relief and excitement as she went into the locker room to change with the other girls. As part of her plan Quinn made sure to put her things next to Rachel's so she could keep an eye on the girl. This task was made easy as none of the other girls were even on the same side of the lockers so they wouldn't have to talk to Rachel. As Quinn took off her shirt to put on a fresh one she heard Rachel coming.

In a snap decision Quinn pretended to struggle when she had her shirt up to her head.

"Um. Rachel?"

"What Quinn."

"Can you give me a hand getting this off?" Quinn smirked as she heard the other girls breathing hitch. She was standing in front of Rachel Berry wearing a bra that showed off ample cleavage and asking the other girl to touch her. Quinn was proud of herself for thinking of this.

"Um. Okay. Sure"

When Quinn felt the shirt be raised from her head she disguised her smile but was very pleased with the other girl red in the face an looking flustered.

"Thanks."

"Do you always need help getting your shirt off?"

"No this shirt is just small for me and my arms got trapped."

The girls changed the rest of their clothes in silence and Quinn made sure to show off her ass to Rachel when she removed her shorts. As Quinn had predicted, they were the last two in the locker room. Quinn went over and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Read some of the reviews I got for the first chapters. It's a brilliant confidence booster and it's keeping me motivated to write this fic to the end. Having trouble with the next chapter but I've got the last one finished so I know how it turns out. I promise the Faberry smut picks up in these next few chapters. It's what I meant to do at the start; I just got ramblier than I figured I would with the first two chapters.**

**Almost forgot. This chapter is from Rachel's POV.**

**-/-**

Rachel was packing up all of her P.E close when she froze. She thought she had just heard the door click locked. She relaxed a bit when she heard footsteps coming in her direction. Maybe whoever it was didn't know she was in here. She was about to say something when she felt someone's hands on her hips. When she turned around she immediately felt a pair of lips on her own.

Rachel tried to pull away but the hands had a good grip on her, so instead she decided to see who was kissing her. At first glance she thought it was Brittany, but after looking more carefully she saw it was Quinn.

Then realisation hit her and she almost collapsed. Quinn Fabray was kissing her, on her own free will and everything! Rachel began kissing back and she could feel Quinn smiling on her mouth. Slowly their kisses became less tentative and started to become more forceful with want and desire. Rachel shivered when she felt Quinn's hands begin to roam underneath her puppy sweater and t-shirt.

Rachel whimpered when she felt Quinn pull away and she was about to ask what was wrong, but she heard the blonde gasping for breath and felt her sweater and shirt being removed from her body. All Rachel could do was watch Quinn smirk when she saw that the diva wasn't wearing a bra.

"Naughty Berry. I didn't see you take off your bra earlier."

Rachel felt herself blushing furiously but didn't worry about it as her eyes squeezed closed when she felt Quinn's mouth begin to tease her nipple. Rachel moaned when she felt a light graze of teeth and a hand begin to kneed her other breast. Rachel decided that it would be rude to just take, so she started to snake her hands under the Cheerio's uniform to try and get some noise out of the cheerleader.

"Oh. That feels good Rachel don't stop."

When Rachel heard this she could feel that her panties were soaked through because she felt her thigh was suddenly a bit wet.

"Please Quinn. I need more."

As she said this Rachel bucked her hips into Quinn for any contact where she needed it most. Hearing this Quinn detached herself from Rachel's breast and pushed Rachel into the bench in the middle of the lockers. Rachel lay down on the bench as Quinn began to remove the diva's skirt and panties. Quinn also removed her own Cheerio's shirt to give better access to Rachel. When she had removed the clothing she crouched down and ran her hands up Rachel's thighs.

"Oh my God Rachel you are you are so wet. This is the hottest thing I have seen in my life."

Rachel shivered as she felt Quinn's tongue running up the inside of her thigh, circling her pussy then going down her other thigh, being sure to clean up as much of Rachel's arousal as she could. Quinn moved her hands up Rachel's thighs, spreading her legs and left her hands on either side of the diva's centre. Rachel bucked her hips looking for any contact she could get but Quinn made sure she was well out of the way.

"What do you want me to do Rachel?"

"Quinn please!" Rachel was desperate.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me Quinn. Please just fuck me."

Rachel moaned loudly when she felt Quinn's finally latch onto her clit. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming as the cheerleader started sucking in earnest and begin to push 2 of her fingers into the diva and slowly slide them in and out.

"This is what you want Rachel?"

"Yes don't stop. More."

Quinn feeling she had had her fun in toying with the girl started to relentlessly finger fuck Rachel and suck on her clit.

"Oh yes. Oh my God. Quinn. I'm Cumming!"

She felt her walls clamp down hard on Quinn's fingers as she came. The cheerleader slowed down her movements but kept them going to let Rachel ride out her orgasm.

As Quinn got up Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss moaning at the taste of herself on Quinn's mouth. She began to suck on the blondes bottom lip. Rachel pulled away and Quinn whimpered. She then latched onto the blonde's nipple with her mouth. Quinn grabbed the back of Rachel's head to hold Rachel in place. Rachel lightly bit on the cheerleaders hard as a rock nipple and hearing the moan of approval, moved her head to the other breast. When both of the nubs were as hard as they could get Rachel began to kiss her way down Quinn's body. When Rachel got to the blondes stomach, Rachel felt Quinn buck her hips.

"Eager much?"

"Rachel, please hurry up."

"Why?" Rachel hadn't forgotten what Quinn did to her.

"I need it."

"Do you need it or want it?"

"I need it."

"What do you need Quinn?"

"I need your fingers inside me. I need to cum."

Having the Head Cheerleader begging her to fuck her was making Rachel wet again so she decided to take pity on the flustered blonde. Rachel spread the cheerleader's legs and stuck her tongue into the dripping fold, moaning at how wet the girl was. How wet she, Rachel, had made her. She thrust her tongue in as deep as she could and wiggled it around to wherever she could reach.

"Yes. Rachel it feels so good don't you dare stop."

Listening to the other girls commands she started bobbing her head so that she was tongue fucking Quinn. Rachel could feel the blonde's walls contracting so she picked up her pace.

"Rachel I'm coming."

Rachel left her tongue in the cheerleader as Quinn squirted everything she had into the awaiting diva's mouth. When the blonde finished convulsing Rachel moved up to hug her.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked.

"Coming to snuggle." The diva replied hesitantly.

"NO you're not. This doesn't change anything between us. I was horny. You were here. That's all this is."

"So you used me?"

"We used each other."

Quickly and furiously, the diva put on her clothes. As she unlocked the door she turned to the blonde who had started dressing.

"This isn't over Quinn."

And with that, she stormed out. She was not going to be used. The diva had already started to formulate a plan. She was not going to be anyone's sex toy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey. So this fic is going to be either 5 or 6 chapters. I'm going to start writing another fic which will be more of a romance between Rachel and Quinn (not a sequel). Less sex but it will still be there somewhere. It's going to be called "Loving my Berries".This chapter is me trying to set up for Rachel's plans but even as I'm writing this I don't have a clue what I'm going to do. Still from Rachel's POV. R and R.**

**-/-**

As Rachel walked inside her house she was still filled with frustration and disappointment. Disappointment because now the first time she had sex would not be on her honeymoon with her new husband, but with her tormentor in a school locker room. She was not only frustrated at Quinn, but herself as well. She had offered no resistance when the blonde had made a move on her and was naive enough to think it might change things between the two of them.

She guessed she must have slammed the door in her anger because she heard her dad call from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright sweetums?"

No everything is not alright, but she decided she didn't want to talk her dad about it. Too awkward for her liking.

"Yes daddy. It was just a long day at school."

"Why did that cheerleader pick on you again?"

"No. It was just a rough day."

"Then why don't you go upstairs and relax." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks daddy."

Rachel walked upstairs with her bag but had no intention of trying to relax; she was going to plot Quinn's revenge. She started thinking of different avenues of revenge. Slushy throwing and getting a nerd to grope her came to mind, but she didn't think they would make her feel any better. She also knew that there would be massive retaliation. She couldn't win a war like that. Quinn had power and friends. Rachel had nothing.

Rachel froze. If she had nothing then why would the Head Cheerleader try to have sex with her, Rachel Berry, the nobody and other girl's least favourite person? She thought back to everything Quinn had said during their last encounter.

"_This is the hottest thing I have seen in my life."_

Rachel had just answered two of her own questions. So she thinks I'm hot huh? Rachel thought to herself. She smirked she just had to seduce the other girl. Not the easiest thing in the world to be trying to do, not to mention it was incredibly wrong, but she had confidence in herself. The blonde had already come on to her and she wasn't even trying to be sexy. When her dad called her for dinner she was in a much better mood and was having not very clean thoughts about what she was going to do to Quinn.

**-/-**

By the time the Monday morning had rolled around Rachel had a fairly good plan worked out. She picked out the shortest black dress she owned (short by anyone's standards) and some heels. When she arrived at school she was turning heads and making people do double takes. A few guys actually asked her out just before homeroom. She smirked. Try and resist this Fabray.

She only had one class with the cheerleader except for glee and P.E and that was history. Usually she would sit in the opposite corner of the room to her tormentor but she didn't want to waste this opportunity. Seeing the girl sitting on her own Rachel quickly moved across the room and sat next to her.

"Hello Quinn. Haven't seen you much today."

Quinn turned her head to look at Rachel and she smirked as the other girls mouth dropped open.

"Like what you see Quinn?"

Quinn swallowed hard and Rachel smirked even more. This was too easy. Quinn opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying,

"If you're into that kind of thing."

"That was my question to you."

"Well, I ... Um..."

She trailed off as the teacher started talking, but Rachel wasn't done with her yet. She knocked her pen off the table, and making sure Quinn was watching her bent down to pick it up, giving Quinn a great view of her ass.

When she got up she saw Quinn quickly look away. She bent down again this time facing Quinn so she could pretend to do up her shoe, but was really just giving Quinn a better view of her barely covered breasts. Again as she straightened up she saw the cheerleader quickly look away but this time she saw lust in the hazel orbs.

Rachel left history feeling proud of herself and excited about what was going to happen at the end of the day just after P.E. She knew she had the blonde right where she wanted her.

-/-

When Rachel got into the locker rooms she made sure to keep the cheerleader in her sights when she changed. She was going to put her things next to Quinn's but as though she could read Rachel's mind, Quinn made sure to surround herself with other people. This was O.K for Rachel; it just meant she would have to keep a closer eye on the blonde.

During P.E they played basketball. Normally Rachel would put in minimal effort as to avoid getting to hot or tired, but today she worked as hard as she could. She wanted to make sure she was sweaty so she could entice Quinn some more. When they had finished Coach Beist said she was proud of Rachel for putting in as much effort as she did. Rachel beamed and was quickly into the locker rooms and before anyone else could get into the rooms, she stole one of Quinn's shoes.

Rachel knew that even if she changed as fast as she could the cheerleader would still beat her so she needed to hold her up. As expected Rachel and Quinn were the last ones in the locker room. Rachel mimicked Quinn and locked the door.

"Hello Quinn."

"What do you want Man Hands."

"It's what we both want Quinn."

"It was a onetime thing Rachel."

Ignoring the blondes protests Rachel took a few steps to close the gap between them and cupped the blondes face.

"Come on Quinn you know you want to."

She leaned forward and captured the cheerleader's lips in her own. When she felt the blonde start to kiss back she pushed her down onto the bench. She began to raise the blondes cheerio top.

"Rachel we still have Glee."

"I'll be quick then."

She smirked when she saw the blonde wasn't wearing a bra.

"Who's the naughty one now?"

She latched onto Quinn's nipple and began sucking furiously.

"Yes Rachel don't stop."

"Quinn will you go on a date with me?"

"I said this doesn't change anything."

Rachel moved to the other breast and bit the nipple lightly. Quinn moaned loudly.

"Rachel more."

It was a demand but Rachel was happy to comply. It was part of her plan. She unzipped the cheerleaders skirt and removed her soaked panties. Quinn raised her hand to Rachel's breasts only to have them slapped away.

"No touching."

Rachel lowered herself down Quinn's body until she met the cheerleaders dripping centre.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

But the conviction in her voice was weakening. Rachel began to lightly rub the cheerleader's clit.

"I know how much you want to get off Quinn and I'll do it. Just say you will go on one date with me."

Rachel could see the blonde thinking furiously. She began to blow Quinn's clit. As she tensed she said,

"Fine one date. Place Rachel just stop teasing."

Rachel smirked and pushed three fingers into the blonde's entrance.

"Oh. Yes Rachel harder."

Rachel began to slam her fingers into the cheerleader making sure her palm hit Quinn's clit. She felt the cheerleaders walls begin to contract.

"Oh my God. Rachel. I'm coming!"

Rachel put her fingers up to Quinn's mouth who greedily began sucking to clean herself off the brunette. When she was done Rachel got up and took a video camera out of an open locker.

"Rachel what the Fuck is that?"

"Me making sure you come on our date. Friday at 8."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"You stole my virginity Quinn without even a date. This is payback to ease my conscience a bit. I'm not going to be your sex toy Quinn."

"I hate you Berry."

"Better watch what you say Quinn." Rachel shook the camera.

"See you then Quinn." With that Rachel skipped down to Glee very proud of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, last chapter. Hope it's a good one for you guys. Basically lead up to and then the date. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. For anyone reading my other fic (Loving My Berries) next chapter **_**SHOULD **_**be up Wednesday. **

**Rachel's POV**

**-/-**

When Rachel got home from glee club, she didn't really know how to feel. Her plan had gone perfectly, which made her feel proud and devious. She felt a bit dirty and rebellious that she had had to resort to blackmail. The main thing that had her emotions confused though, was that she would now be going on a date with Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Her tormentor since the start of high school.

Rachel knew that to ease her own conscience as much as she could, the date was completely necessary. It couldn't take back the fact she was no longer a virgin, but she would feel like less of a slut. She didn't like Quinn at all and she knew the feeling was mutual so it was going to be a rough date and would take some planning, but Rachel thought she was up to the challenge. She would just have to think about it until Friday.

-/-

Before Friday rolled around there were some very awkward encounters for Rachel. She only had one conversation with Quinn though.

"What do I wear on Friday?" Quinn asked when there was no one within earshot.

Rachel started laughing.

"Shut up." Quinn snapped.

"Wear anything you want _baby_. Just make sure you look hot for me." Rachel started laughing again.

"On Friday, I get to destroy the tape." Quinn said with the angriest look she could muster.

"Why don't you want to remember our precious time together?" Rachel laughed out.

"I guess you can if you really want to though, but no more slushie facials after our _date._" Rachel relented.

Quinn was standing there giving Rachel a death stare before she gave up any kind on unformed, half argument she may have been thinking.

"Fine." And with that Quinn walked away.

-/-

By Friday afternoon Quinn had only spoken one more word to Rachel.

"8?" She asked when no one was paying attention to her or Rachel.

"Yep." Rachel beamed. She loved making Quinn uncomfortable.

"Be ready when I get there Quinn. It would be rude to keep me waiting."

Quinn gave Rachel another death stare and walked in the opposite direction.

"See you tonight." Rachel called after her. She watched as Quinn put her head down and started walking more quickly. Rachel laughed. She was nervous but at least she didn't care who saw them together.

-/-

When Rachel got home she planned out what she was going to wear and triple checked the movie times. She hated going to the movies on dates. She figured you couldn't really get to know someone if you were in a dark room watching a screen, but she figured at least there would be a minimum of awkward silences.

She kept to her room until she had to leave to pick up Quinn. She had seceded on wearing a form fitting black dress. She was understated because she didn't want to draw too much attention. She went downstairs to find her dad in the hall.

"Hey sweetie. Where are you going? Why haven't you been downstairs?" Her father asked her.

"I'm just going out with a friend daddy. I'll be back at about 11 or 12. I gotta go. Don't want to be late." Rachel thought it best she didn't give her father a chance to ask too many questions. Also she knew what she was doing was a bit wrong. She didn't like having to resort to blackmail.

Rachel kissed her father on the cheek and stepped out into the cool night air and got into her car. She drove to Quinn's house while fiddling with the radio to find something Quinn couldn't insult her on. She found nothing so she just plugged in her iPod and put it on shuffle. Despite what most people thought her iPod was not filled with show tunes but a variety of everything.

She arrived at Quinn's just as the clock on her car reached 8. She was about to get out and ring the doorbell when she saw Quinn come rushing out.

"This is weird enough without my parents knowing." Quinn explained as she got in the passenger seat. Rachel studied Quinn. She was wearing a pink sundress and Rachel thought it was made for her.

"You look nice Quinn. Not sexy like I told you but at least you look beautiful." Quinn went bright red and mumbled something about Rachel looking O.K.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked the diva.

"Breadstix for some food then to a movie, if that's O.K with you of course."

"Whatever."

They arrived at Breadstix and Rachel was immediately glad she had phoned ahead of time. There were a lot of people waiting to get in. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Quinn shrink beside her.

Rachel parked the car and they got out and walked over to the man directing people to their seats.

"Um. Rachel Berry. I made a reservation."

The man looked through his list muttering Berry... Berry... under his voice until her found there reservation.

"This way please." He led the through the restaurant until they came to a halt in front of one of the booths. He called over a waiter, and left them to go and see to other customers.

"Here are your menus. What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked them.

"Diet coke please." Rachel replied without hesitation.

"Make it two." Quinn said in a small voice.

He went away and came back with two glasses of diet coke.

"I'll be back later to take your orders." And with that he turned and left.

"I've never seen this place so busy." Rachel said as she opened her menu to search for something to eat.

"It's always like this on a Friday." Quinn replied from behind her own menu. She had raised it as soon as they had gotten their drinks.

"You don't need to hide Quinn. I made sure when I reserved this spot that we wouldn't be seen."

Quinn seemed to relax a bit but still held up her menu. Rachel sighed. Oh well. It might make things a little less awkward.

-/-

Later the waiter came back and took their orders. Rachel had a salad as it was one of the only vegan options, Quinn had some pasta.

They ate and had some small talk, mainly involving glee. It was awkward and forced, but it was there. When the waiter came back and asked if they wanted any dessert Rachel just asked for the bill before Quinn could answer. Rachel paid even though Quinn tried to but Rachel told her it was her date and she would be paying. Rachel didn't want Quinn to be able to pretend they were just friends hanging out.

After Rachel had paid, they got up and went back to Rachel's car.

"So, what are we seeing?" Quinn asked as they arrived at the theatre.

"I was thinking we could watch Sherlock Holmes."

"I probably could have guessed it would have been something like that."

"Well we could watch something different if you want." She could feel they were in dangerous waters.

"No, no. I've been meaning to see it anyway."

They got the tickets and Rachel got Quinn a choc top. When they got into the theatre the previews were just starting. She had timed the dinner and movie very well indeed.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"The top." Quinn answered immediately. Rachel laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You always want to be on top of everything."

Quinn gave her a withering look and led her to the middle in the top row.

-/-

They sat in silence through the whole movie. Again Rachel congratulated herself in thinking things like that through. They went back to Rachel's car. Rachel opened up the glove compartment and handed Quinn a tape.

"Here."

Quinn grabbed it and snapped it over her leg with surprising force. Rachel had expected this so she her expression remained the same and she didn't flinch.

"Now, take me home."Quinn commanded.

Rachel started the car and then began to drive.

"Remember. You can't slushie me anymore." The diva warned.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way."

Rachel drove past Quinn's street and parked the car in an empty car park.

"What the hell are we doing here?" The cheerleader questioned.

In answer, Rachel leaned over and captured the blonde's lips in her own. She felt Quinn resist at first, but she was now kissing back. Rachel undid both of their seatbelts and straddled Quinn's hips. Quinn pulled away and Rachel whimpered thinking the blonde had come to her senses, but instead she pulled Rachel's dress off her arms and freed the diva's breasts.

Rachel moaned when she felt Quinn begin to kneed her left breast and suck her other nipple, biting down on it slightly. As Quinn swapped breasts Rachel didn't even feel Quinn snake her hand up her dress.

"Oh Quinn more."

Was all she could muster when she finally realised where Quins hands were. She bucked her hips when she felt Quinn enter her painfully slowly with two fingers.

"Please. Don't tease."

Quinn began to finger fuck the diva with all she had while sucking her breasts and rubbing her clit with her thumb. Rachel could feel herself getting close but right when she was on the end Quinn pulled out. Rachel was about to comment when she felt not three, but four of Quinn's fingers slip inside her.

"No. Quinn. Too much." Was all the brunette could pant.

Quinn slowly began to work her fingers in and out of the diva, trying to let her get accustomed to the stretch. Soon the diva was moaning again so Quinn sped up her ministrations.

"Yes Quinn. Harder. Faster." Rachel really did need more. She felt like she was going to explode. Again Quinn began to pump her fingers into the diva as hard as she could, but this time she wanted the diva to come.

"OH YES QUINN. IM COMING." The diva shouted at the top of her lungs. Rachel was grateful the cheerleader kept her fingers moving to allow the brunette to ride out her orgasm but was relived she had removed two of the fingers.

When she had recovered, Rachel got off Quinn and drove her home. She was too exhausted to try and get Quinn off, and luckily Quinn seemed to agree.

They drove back to Quinn's in silence. Nothing was said until Quinn got out to leave.

"I gave you the tape." Rachel stated.

"That means no slushie facials." Quinn just nodded her head and went inside.

Rachel though she had made her point so she drove home.

No one uses Rachel Berry. Rachel thought to herself.

And now, Quinn knew that too.


	6. Explanation

**A/N: Sorry if I get anyone's hopes up, NO THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. This is more of an explanation to people who want it.**

**The reason the last chapter was left so open ended is because I was planning to do a sequel. I just didn't know if anyone wanted it so I didn't say if I was going to do it. Some of the reactions i got made me think I should write this up.**

**The sequel will not be started for at least a few weeks because I am really busy at the moment. I also really wanted to get started on more of a friendly Faberry story (hence loving My Berries). If any of you are following Loving My Berries, then I will tell you in the notes when I start the sequel to this. Anyone else may just have to check back in a few weeks.**

**Hope you guys aren't too angry with me.**

**Peace (until then sequel).**


End file.
